Towa no Kizuna
|kanji=永久のキズナ |rōmaji=Towa no Kizuna |english=Everlasting Bond |band=Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity |song number=09 |starting episode=Episode 99 |ending episode=Episode 111 |previous song=The Rock City Boy |next song=I Wish }} Towa no Kizuna (永久のキズナ) adalah lagu pembuka ke sembilan dari anime Fairy Tail yang dinyanyikan oleh Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity. Karakter yang Muncul Lyrics Versi TV Rōmaji= Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda AriGatô Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga Ikiru imi wo eta shunkandatta Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga Koko ni irukara Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda Arigatô |-| Kanji= 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 勘違いした器用さ誇って 優しさ知らぬ まるで狼さ 君が腕を掴んでくれた日が 生きる意味を得た瞬間だった 疑う選択肢ない 仲間が ここにいるから 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久（とわ）のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう |-| English= The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away as a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you Proud of what I had mistaken to be dexterity Knowing nothing of compassion, almost like a wolf The day you grabbed me by the arm That was the moment I learnt what it meant to live There is no room for mistrust Because I’m surrounded by friends The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about hardship I learnt the value of compassion |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku Tak bisa kubuang sebagai kenangan Karena kau berikan aku kebaikan Ku menyadari arti dari "Kekuatan" terimakasih. Aku salah hanya bangga kepada kemampuanku AKu seperti serigala yang tak mengetahui kebahagiaan Di hari kau merentangkan tanganmu kepadaku Adalah saat aku mengetahui arti kehidupan Karena teman teman yang tak pernah meragukanku ada disini... Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku Tak bisa kubuang sebagai kenangan Karena kau berikan aku keteguhan Ku menyadari nilai dari "Kebaikan" Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku Tak bisa kubuang sebagai kenangan Karena kau berikan aku kebaikan Ku menyadari arti dari "Kekuatan" terimakasih. Versi Lengkap Rōmaji= Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda AriGatô Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga Ikiru imi wo eta shunkandatta Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga Koko ni irukara Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda Arigatô Ima agakitai hon no sae koe Kubi wa chigiritte mirai wo hashirou Butsukari ai namida nagasu kazu wa Nani mono ni mo kaerarenu shinrai Genkai shirazu no kimi ga yuuki wo Sazukete kureta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yurushi au koto no taisetsusa Manabi tsuzuketainda korekara mo Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kudaranai nante iwa senai Mamori nuku senaka shinjite Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Shinjiteru akashi kuretakara Kizuna ni tayorerunda Arigatô Arigatô... |-| Kanji= 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 勘違いした器用さ誇って 優しさ知らぬ まるで狼さ 君が腕を掴んでくれた日が 生きる意味を得た瞬間だった 疑う選択肢ない 仲間が ここにいるから 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久（とわ）のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 今足掻きたい 本能さえ超え 首輪千切って 未来を走ろう ぶつかり合い 涙流す数は なにものにも 変えられぬ信頼 限界知らずの君が 勇気を 授けてくれた 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 許し合うことの大切さ 学び続けたいんだ これからも 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 「くだらない」なんて言わせない 護り抜く背中信じて 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 信じてる 証くれたから キズナに頼れるんだ ありがとう ありがとう・・・ |-| Inggris= The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away as a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you Proud of what I had mistaken to be dexterity Knowing nothing of compassion, almost like a wolf The day you grabbed me by the arm That was the moment I learnt what it meant to live There is no room for mistrust Because I’m surrounded by friends The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about hardship I learnt the value of compassion The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku Tak bisa kubuang sebagai kenangan Karena kau berikan aku kebaikan Ku menyadari arti dari "Kekuatan" terimakasih. Aku salah hanya bangga kepada kemampuanku AKu seperti serigala yang tak mengetahui kebahagiaan Di hari kau merentangkan tanganmu kepadaku Adalah saat aku mengetahui arti kehidupan Karena teman teman yang tak pernah meragukanku ada disini... Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku Tak bisa kubuang sebagai kenangan Karena kau berikan aku keteguhan Ku menyadari nilai dari "Kebaikan" Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku Tak bisa kubuang sebagai kenangan Karena kau berikan aku kebaikan Ku menyadari arti dari "Kekuatan" terimakasih. Sekarang, melewati naluri ingin bertahan Dengan kerah yang terbelah, mari kita berlari ke masa depan Jumlah air mata mengalir saat menabrak satu sama lain Tidak dapat diubah oleh siapapun Kau yang tak tahu batasmu memberikan keberanian Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku Tak bisa kubuang sebagai kenangan Karena kau berikan aku keteguhan Ku menyadari nilai dari "Kebaikan" Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku Tak bisa kubuang sebagai kenangan Terpenting memaafkan satu sama lain Dari sekarang, aku akan terus mempelajarinya. Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku Tak bisa kubuang sebagai kenangan Aku takkan bilang apapun seperti "tak berguna" Aku hanya akan percaya dibelakang yang melindungiku sampai akhir Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku Tak bisa kubuang sebagai kenangan Karena kau berikan bukti mempercayai Aku akan bergantung kepada ikatan itu, Terimakasih Terimakasih... Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Tema Pembuka